Happily ever after?
by Ciara'sStorybook
Summary: Harry's in his fifth year at Hogwarts when something impossible happens... James comes back from the dead... Will things end disastrously or will Harry finally have his happy ever after? Mostly canon. Some AU. Harry-Ginny
1. Nothing is really impossible

**A/N- Hi guys! :) So this is my first fanfiction! Woo! I hope you guys enjoy it! I will probably update every 2-3 days! I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I don't have a Beta yet. Anyway that's all so reading! (Ugh did I really just say that?)**

_Chapter 1_  
It was the first day back in school after the summer holidays and Harry couldn't wait for the feast to begin. He was watching the first years being sorted into their houses when he noticed that Dumbledore wasn't sitting at the staff table. "Where do you think Dumbledore is?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione who were sitting either side of him. "Hmm... I don't know, you don't think anythings happened to hi, do you?" Hermione worried while Ron just shrugged.

The sorting was over and everyone was wondering where Dumbledore was so he could make his traditional speech before the feast began. Mirvana McGonagall stepped up and declared "Let the feast begin!" And all the plates started filling with food. Harry was just scooping some mashed potatoes onto his plate when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Profesor McGonagall standing there. "Come with me Potter." "Um yes professor" Harry gave Ron and Hermion a look that clearly said that he had no clue what was going on. McGongagall led him out of the great hall and through a side door Harry had never been in before, it had a sign on it saying "No students are aloud inside this room." Harry wondered what was going on. "...Professor?..." "Yes Potter?" "What did I do? Surely I can't have broken a rule already? We've onl-" "You haven't done anything wrong." "Oh..." Now Harry was really confused. "Dumbledore just needs to... show you something..." McGonagall said in an unsure voice. "Show me what?" "Enough question Potter! Now follow me!" The turned around a corner and found themselves in a room. The room smelt old and dusty. It had elaborately patterned wine coloured wallpaper and wooden floorboards. On one side of the room there was a large red couch on the other was another. In one corner there was a black swivel chair. In this room was Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, The minister of magic, Cornelious Fudge who Harry had seen not to long ago when he did some accidental magic, and a figure in the corner who had his back turned to Harry which meant Harry couldn't see his face.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry exclaimed. Harry rushed over and hugged his godfather and his virtual uncle. "Hello Harry, it's great to see you!" Remus smiled! "How ya doin pup?" asked Sirius. "I'm great! God I missed you guys over the summer! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you! I am but is everything ok? Sirius why are you... you know..?" "Slow down Harry!" chuckled Sirius. The figure in the corner tried to stifle a laugh. "Yes we're both fine. It's a long story Harry but Dumbledore will explain everything so calm down!" Harry looked over at Dumbledore who nodded at him and told him to sit down. Harry sat on the red couch with Sirius and Remus and faced Dumbledore.  
"Harry this is going to seem a little.. strange" Dumbledore began. This was the first time Harry had seen Dumbledore look at a loss for words. "Do you remember back in your first year Harry when you found out about the philosophers stone? And I told you Nicholas would destroy it?" "Yes." Harry replied wondering why on earth Dumbledore would bring this up now. "Well it turns out he didn't." "What? Why? What if Vol-" "Harry please let me finish" Dumbledore interrupted "Oh yes sorry professor" "So Nicholas was researching ways to destroy it, when he came across something... What he came across was quite unusual... As you know the philosophers stone stops someone from dying but if you are a particularly talented wizard it can have another use as well This is to bring another wizard back to life. Now Nicholas and his wife were ready for death and didn't have any point to bring back anyone when they wouldn't be around to enjoy it so they gave the stone to me. And I used it to bring someone back to life, Immediately the stone destroyed itself... I had a lot of dear friends I would have loved to have back with me but there was one person in my mind who I thought truly deserved another chance at life.. Do you know who that might have been Harry?" Harry stared at Dumbledore in shock... Surely he couldn't mean... Of course not! Harry shook his head. "No? Well Harry the person I decided to bring back is sitting in that corner" Dumbledore spoke in a soft voice. The figure in the corner stood up but didn't turn around."Harry I'd like you to meet James Potter, your father." The person in the corner turned around and walked towards Harry. "Hi Harry" he said in a voice just like Harry's. "What? How? You? I? What...?" James chuckled "I know this must be... a little hard to take in but-" "A little hard to take in? Bloody hell! Someone stealing all your chocolate frogs is hard to take in! Or not getting the results you expected in transfiguration! My dad who has been dead for 13 years is back all of a sudden and you think that might be a little hard to take in?" Sirius and Remus laughed but stopped when they saw the look James shot them. "You sure have your mothers temper!" James grinned. "I.. I do?" "Yep and her ey-" "Her eyes yes I know" Harry interrupted rolling his eyes. James and Harry grinned at eachother. Harry turned away from his dad and turned to Dumbledore. "Sir... why is you know... Sirius here... and Fudge..." Fudge spoke up "Let me explain Mr Potter and may I say it's great to see you again!" He shook Harry's hand "Anyway since James is... back we have enough evidence to prove that Sirius is not guilty. He has been re-testified and was found not guilty so he is a free man!" "That's great Sirius!" Harry exclaimed and he hugged his godfather.

Harry suddenly felt very awkward, he didn't know what to say to his dad or anything. For as long as Harry could remember this man had been dead. Was he expected to just go back to a perfect father -son relationship with him now? Would Sirius and Remus now care for him as much now that he had a father to look after him? As if Dumbledore could sense Harry's awkwardness, he spoke up, "Harry, why don't you go back to your common room? I'm sure Ron and Hermione are very concerned of your whereabouts." "Ok.." Harry was out the door and around the corner when he heard someone calling him. Harry turned around and saw his dad coming towards him. "Look Harry," James began "This must be so crazy for you but it's crazy for me to. I mean last time I saw you, you were one year old, now look at you! And I had a... a wife..." Harry looked down at his feet. "Anyway. I just want you to know that if you ever need anything I'll be just down the hall" "What?" Harry asked. "Well Dumbledore said since I don't have a house anymore and since your here that I could stay in the castle. But if that would make you uncomfortable or anything I can find somewhere else. I'm sure Sirius would be more than happy to have me living in Grimmuald place with him" "NO! I mean... I wouldn't mind if you were here.." James grinned "Great, well you better get back to your friends." "Ok, I'll talk to you later.. Dad" And with that Harry walked back to his dorm with a bounce in his step.

**A/N- Sooo? Did you like it? I hope so! Pleaasseee leave me a review! I hope the next chapters will be longer! See you soon, hopefully.**  
**Ciara X**


	2. Reactions

**A/N- Hi guys! :) I hope you liked chapter 1! For those of you who reviewed, thank you so much! And thanks for adding it to your favourites! Any way here we go with chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

When Harry got to Charms class had already started.

" ! Well come on boy take a seat! I know you've had some great news but no exceptions!"

"Sorry Professor"  
"Yes yes now go sit beside Ronald!"

Harry took a seat beside Ron. Hermione was on the table next to Harry with Neville.

Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry. "What did McGonagall want? And what was Flitwick saying about great news?"

"I'll tell you when Hermione's here too"

The rest off the lesson passed quickly and they headed off to to their next class with Neville tagging along.

"Harry! What happened? What did she want?" Hermione asked as soon as Charms ended.

"I'll tell you when there's.. less people." Harry replied

People were staring at Harry wondering why he was pulled out of breakfast and why Flitwick said he has had great news. The next classes passed in a blur they only had one double class left.

"What's our next class?" Harry asked

"I'll check"..."Ugh great it's double potions with Snape!" groaned Ron

Harry, Hermione and Neville all sighed. Perfect thought Harry. Harry didn't know if the teachers knew about his dad yet but he hoped that Snape didn't...

They got to Potions a couple of minutes early but did not sit around talking like they would in another class, instead they stayed seated with their books, quills and wands ready. Snape stormed in exactly when class was due to start. The anger was practically radiating from him. Harry hoped this was from some previous disappointment and not because of his father.  
"Turn to page 147. Today you will be making Elixir to induce euphoria. Whoever makes the best one will get to keep it. Get brewing, you have until 10 minutes before class ends. Start!"  
There was a rush as everyone hurried to get out there ingredients.

They were about half way through the lesson when there was a loud bang. Everyone looked over at Neville. He was standing with the majority of his robes burnt off and some burns on his skin. Snape who had been sitting at his desk, walked over to Neville.

"You added too much porcupine quills and had it brewing at a much to high heat!" He said in an exasperated voice.

"Next time, If it's not to above you, please read the instructions! Now bring to the nurse to fix up his burns"

"Yes sir" Ron muttered.

Harry went back to his potion. He didn't want to mess up and give Snape even more reason to pick on him. But when Harry was watching Neville he forgot to take his potion off the heat and now it was bubbling over. Harry quickly ran back to his potion. It was now a sickly green colour instead of the bright yellow it was supposed to be. Snape saw Harry's potion and rushed over.

"And what colour do you call this? It specifically says the potion should be a bright yellow at this stage! This is a disgrace! I don't care what recent good news you've had, It is no excuse for lack of concentration in class! Come see me after class!" And with that Snape stormed back to his desk.

The rest of the class went much quicker than Harry would have liked. Harry walked up to Snape's desk as the rest of the class left the class room.

" ..." Snape said when the class has all left. "I want to let you know that you better clean up your act! No student in my class except maybe , do I expect to fail this class. And you... Mr. Potter have not been doing too well have you? No! And also I don't want your recent... news" He sneered "to affect your work in my class. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, Now leave. And close the door on your way out!"

Harry walked back to his common room and soon spotted Ron and Hermione.

"Oh Harry! There you are!" Hermione called in a relieved voice.

"What did Snape want anyway?" Ron asked

"Ugh he was just giving out, nothing important"  
"So tell us what McGonagall wanted Harry I've been dying to know!"

"Let's go somewhere.. more private first"

They went outside and sat under a big tree far away from anyone.

"Ok Harry spill!" Ron said, nearly bursting with excitement.

Harry told them the whole story about what happened. They didn't speak until he was finished.

"What? What the...? How is..? I?" Ron rambled.

"This is amazing Harry! You must be so happy!" Hermione grinned.

Harry shrugged "I guess I am"  
"What you mean you guess you are? Of course you are!"  
"I guess it's just too good to believe if you know what I mean..."  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione smothered Harry in a hug.

Harry pulled back after a while with an awkward smile on his face and looked at Hermione.

"What was that for?"

"I just kind of realised how hard you life is! Like obviously I always knew it was hard but I was just think that you've had no love really and that it must be really sad and hard! And every summer you have to go back to the Dudleys and know this will complicate things even more! And I just feel so bad an-"

"Hermione! Calm down it's ok! Look, I'm used to it ok.."

Harry looked over at Ron whose face was contorted in confusion

"You alright there mate?"

"Huh? Oh I'm just trying to make sense of it all"  
"So am I" sighed Harry.

"Hey I've got an idea! Why don't we go and visit him!"  
"I'm not sure where he's staying Mione."  
"Well we can check the marauder's map then can't we?"

With that they went and got the map and went to find James Potter.

James was staying in a room near the gryfindor common room that hadn't been on the map before. It was behind a painting of a stag which Harry found quite fitting. When they got there they weren't too sure how they would get in. They didn't know the password and James was in there so they couldn't go find him and get him to let them in.

"Hermione?" The boys said in unison.

"What?" Hermione asked as the boys looked at her expectantly.

"You're the smart one! You should know how to sort this!" exclaimed Ron.

"Excuse me Ronald but I'm sure you have some sorry excuse for a brain in your head! I'm not doing all the work! And did either of you possibly think we could ask the portrait how we get in?"

The three of them looked at the stag.

"Um... sir?" Harry asked the painting.

The stag nodded at Harry.

"Uh.. do you.. know how we can.. get in?"

It nodded again.

"Um how?"

Just then the portrait opened.

"Oh Harry! I thought I heard some voices out here. Come in, come in." James said sticking his head out the portrait and ushering them in.

Harry looked at the others for conformation and they nodded so the three of them went in. They looked around the room The room was covered in red and gold. There was an open fire at one side of the room with four small armchairs around it. There was a small circular table in front of the chairs. On the other side of the room were three doors. The room looked very cosy. In the middle of the room was a dining table and chairs. There was a long red couch in another corner.

"So.. uh... take a seat" James said awkwardly.

Harry took a seat in the armchairs with Ron and Hermione sitting either side of him. James conjured up a stool and sat in front of them.

"So, what's up?" James asked.

"Well Hermione wanted to meet you... Oh yeah! This is Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger"

"Ah Ron, son of Molly and Arthur I'm guessing?"

Ron nodded.

"Did they have lot's of children, they always wanted loads. Especially Molly she wanted loads of girls."

"Well yes, I'm the second youngest I have 5 older brothers, two are twins. And I have one younger sister"

James nodded "And I'm guessing since I don't recognise your name, you're a muggle-born?"

Hermione nodded.

"And she's still the smartest witch in the school" Ron grinned giving Hermione a nudge.

"They often are" James said with a faraway look on his face.

Hermione gave Ron a pointed look. She wondered how he could be so careless.

"And you know all about me" Harry said with a smile hoping to bring James back to the present.

James grinned at Harry "I suppose I do"

James looked at his watch.

"Look guys, I'd love to keep talking but dinner's about to start and I'm starving! But you have to promise you'll come back to visit! Especially you Harry"

"Of course" Harry grinned.

"Good, See you at the feast"

"Will you be there?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, definitely! They are revealing what happened to me at the end of he feast! I couldn't really miss it" James laughed.

"Great ok well bye" Harry said as the three of them exited through the portrait.

"Oh and Harry" James called after them. Harry turned around. "If you ever need to get in just say you want to see Prongs and he'll let you in"  
"Ok thanks" Harry said as James went back inside.

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked down to the Great hall in silence but with big smiles plastered of their faces.

**A/N- I hope you guys liked that chapter! I got serious writers block at the potions class! Anyway please leave a review! And thanks for reading!  
Ciara X**


	3. Question time

**A/N- Hi again! :) So here's chapter 3! I hope you guys like it! And thanks for leaving reviews, I really appreciate it! Anyway enough babbling on, here you guys go! Enjoy**

As the rest of the students came into the hall Harry could hardly it still. He was so excited. When everyone was sitting down the plates started filling themselves up. Harry took some roast potatoes and roast chicken but was to excited to make a real go at eating it. Harry looked around for his dad but he couldn't see him any where. There were 5 reporters at the back of the room with quills and camera's at the ready. Everyone was looking at them wondering why they were here and why no one was telling them to get out.

Everyone had finished their food and were getting ready to leave when Dumbledore stood up.

"Good evening everybody! I hope you've all had a good first day back. Please none of you leave yet I have a few announcements to make. Firstly we have some very big and good news to announce. As I'm sure most of you know Nicholas Flamel, created the philosophers stone. Which can be used to create the elixir of life. For reasons, that are not too important right now, Nicholas decided to destroy the stone. But he couldn't find anything that would work. He researched and researched for three long years, but then he came across something. He found out a way to destroy the stone but to do it you got to do something in return. And this was such powerful magic that it took all of the stones powers and rendered it useless. What it did was bring someone who had been murdered in the past 50 years back to life."  
There was a beat of silence while people tried to process his words.

"Who here knows any great wizard who was murdered in the last 100. Maybe one from the War?"  
There was another beat of silence before Neville tentatively put his hand up.

"Yes ?"  
Neville looked at Harry. "James and Lily Potter" Everyone turned to look at Harry.

"Very good Neville. I'm sure you all know the story of James and Lily?"  
There was nods from everyone.

"Good. So you all know how James sacrificed himself for Lily and Harry? This is one of the many reasons why I thought James was an excellent person. So when Nicholas asked me if I knew anyone suitable James was the first person who came to mind followed closely by Lily but as I said the stone could only bring one person back to life, so I brought James Potter back to life. And he is here today. Would you like to him to come up here and talk to you?"  
There was loud cheers from everyone. The loudest coming from the Gryfindor table. Even the Slytherins wanted to hear his side of the story.

"Alright then! James out you come" Dumbledore called to a door beside the teacher's table. Out came James. There was even louder cheers this time and lots of clicks from the reporters' camera's and their scrawling of quills. James walked up to Dumbledore who sat down once James was at the top of the room.

"Hi there" James called to the students. "So I'm sure you have loads of questions. Anyone want to ask me anything?"

Seamus raised his hand.  
"Yes?" James asked.  
"I was just wondering.. um... how it felt... you know.. to come back to life"

James laughed. "I was wondering who would ask that. What's your name?"  
"Seamus Finnigan"

"Well Seamus, to be honest it didn't feel like anything. It's as if the last thirteen years never happened. In my mind one minute I was running down stairs to hold up Voldemort" There was gasps as he said Voldemort instead of You-Know-Who "And next I was in Dumbledore's office. Any other questions?" This time a few hands went up.  
James picked a Slytherin next.

"Blaise Zabini. I was wondering what it felt like to die?"

"Well as I said I don't remember... Yes you" James pointed to a ravenclaw.

"Hello sir, My name's Sasha Stewart."

"How'd ya do Sasha" James replied.

Sasha blushed "Em I was just wondering could you tell us what Hogwarts was like when you were a student here?"

"That's a great question Sasha. Well if I'm honest I haven't seen much of the school yet so I can't really say yet, but ask me in a week and I'll let you know."

After about 10 more questions James picked a hufflepuff.

"Hi, I'm Ernie Macmillan. How come you still look 21 and not the age you would be if you had never died?"  
"Hmm... I don't actually know.. I guess in my world the last thirteen years never did happen, so I still look like a 21 year old, thank God! I don't think I could stand if I was starting to look old"  
Everyone laughed. Dumbledore stood up. Everyone looked over to him.

"Ok I think has had enough questioning now. I have more to announce. I'm sure you have all also heard the story of Sirius Black?"  
There was lots of murmurs as everyone thought back to last year.

"Quiet please. Well I'd like you to know everything you think you know about him is false. He was never James and Lily's secret keeper and he never betrayed them. Their real secret keeper was Peter Petigrew. So now since we have proof that this is true Sirius Black is a free man"

"Now the last thing I have to talk to you about is Defence Against The Dark Arts. As I'm sure those of you who had it today know that there was no teacher present."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't have DADA today and didn't know this.

"Well from now on your new teacher is James Potter! Ok that is all! I'm sorry for keeping you all here so long. Now off to your common rooms!"

As soon as Dumbledore said they could leave everyone jumped up and was over to Harry in a flash. Harry could here questioning and congratulating him from every direction. Harry had never liked getting lots of attention and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, but with people surrounding him he couldn't find a way out.

"Um guys... I have to go.. Can I just get out... Sorry... Excuse me"

But it was no use he was stuck, no one would get out of his way. There was a cough from behind everyone. They all turned to see who it was. It was James.

"If you would mind I'd like to speak to my son please."

The crowd all parted to let Harry through. Harry hurried to catch up with his dad who had started to walk away. When they were out the door James stopped and turned to Harry.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Harry.

"Oh nothing"  
"What?"  
"Well I saw everyone crowding around you and you didn't look like you were enjoying it so I figured I'd save you" James winked.

"Oh. Well thanks!"

"Um... do you wanna come back to my room.. and get to know eachother or something?" James ran his hand through his hair nervously. "You don't have I just thought it would be.. nice. You know, some father-son bonding time"

"Yes! Of course!" Harry said with a grin.

They walked off to James' room together.

**A/N- Hi again guys. I'm really, really, really sorry I haven't updated in ages I've just been really busy. So yeah... Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Ciara X**


	4. Bonding time

**A/N- Hi :) Thanks to everyone how reviewed on the last chapter an to everyone who's still with me! Here's chapter 4 I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4**

When James and Harry got to James' room James told Harry to sit down. Harry took a seat in one of the armchairs beside the fire. James sat down opposite him and there was a moment's silence.

"So?" James said trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"So?" Harry asked.

"Tell me about yourself" James said "I've missed 13 years of my own sons life! I'm sure I've missed a lot!"

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Who were you staying with before you came to Hogwarts? Were they nice to you?"

"Well... I stayed with Petunia and Vernon, Mum's sister and her husband. I still do at the Summer"  
"What?! You actually had to stay with the Dursley's!"

"Yes..." Harry replied.

"What were they like to you? I always hated them! They never liked me because I was a wizard, they were horrible. Are they horrible to you?"

"They're..." Harry wasn't sure if he should tell James about the Dursley's. Something told Harry it wouldn't be clever to tell him.

"..ok" Harry finished. "We kind of just stayed out of eachother's way."

"Thank God! I was all worried that they had been really mean to you. What did they tell you about me and.." James gulped "Lily?"

"Well they never really talked about either of you. I hadn't been told anything about you, or wizards or Hogwarts. I thought you had died in a car crash and I thought that was how I got this scar aswell" Harry pointed to the lightnening shaped scar on his forehead.

"So you know nothing about me or your mother?" James asked shocked.

"Well I do now. I've learnt a lot since I came to Hogwarts. From Dumbledore, Hagrid, Even somethings from Mr and Mrs Weasley. They've been great to me, like a second family" Harry said, his voice fading away. James smiled. He knew Molly Weasley must have been very good to Harry.

"What about hobbies? What are you into?" James asked.

"Oh I love Quidditch!" Harry said with a smile. "I've been on the team since first year"

"That's my boy!" James said and Harry felt a sense of joy. "What position do you play?" he asked.

"I'm a seeker" Harry replied. James grinned at Harry.

"I always knew you'd be good at quidditch." James started telling Harry a story from when he was younger.

_Lily was sitting on the ground beside their Christmas tree with Harry in her lap. "James! Sirius" she called in the direction of the kitchen. "Time to open the presents!" James and Sirius came rushing in looking as excited as little children._

"_Can I go first? Please? Please, please, please, please, pllleeaasssee?" Sirius begged._

"_Alright" Lily said with a laugh._

"_This is from me and James" she said handing him a big box. He opened it. Inside it was full of different things from Zonko's joke shop. _

"_I love it" Sirius cried. "I can't wait to try it out" he said with a wink._

"_Well don't try it out on me or Harry" Lily said with a smile. "Glad you like it Siri"_

_James picked up a small present and handed it to Sirius. "This is from Harry" Sirius opened it and it was 10 chocolate frogs._

"_Thank you Progslet" Sirius said picking Harry up and spinning him around. Harry giggled._

"_Yeah you like that don't you? Even if Mummy says it will make you sick" Sirius said to Harry. Sirius sat back down with Harry in his arms._

"_My turn" James said excitedly. Sirius gave James the same thing that Lily and James had given him and he got the same as Sirius from Harry._

"_And from me" Lily said handing James his present. He opened it and it was a new broom. The best broom out._

"_Yes!" James exclaimed "The nimbus 1900! Thanks Lil" he said with a grin and gave her a peck on the lips._

"_Your welcome" She replied._

"_Your turn Lils" James said. Sirius handed her a present._

"_This is from me" he said. Lily opened it. It was a muggle computer. Lily had been looking for one for ages. And James, who knew that she was getting it for Christmas, had to act like he refused to get one. Lily grinned._

"_Thanks Siri! This is the best present I could have gotten!" She said. James pretended to look wounded._

"_Hey! You haven't opened mine or Harry's yet!" James said with a fake hurt expression on his face._

"_Well hurry up and give them to me then" Lily joked._

"_Oh Lilyflower" James said "You never could resist a present" James said with a wink. Lily nidged him in the side. _

"_Just shut up and give me my present" she said._

"_Okay, Okay" He picked up a large and skinny present._

"_This is from Harry" James said and he handed it to her. Lily opened it. It was a big picture frame. There was muggle pictures and wizard pictures in it. The picture were of Harry, Lily and James with some appearances from the marauders and some of Lily's friends as well._

"_Oh this is amazing" Lily sid with tears in her eyes._

"_Harry picked the pictures out all by himself. I had about a hundred pictues on the floor and he just crawled around and picked one up and then that was the one that I used until we had enough. _

"_Ah my smart little baby" Lily said tickling Harry. James handed her a small box. Inside was a gold locket in the shape of a heart with a picture of James and Lily inside. They were smiling and kissing and hugging in the picture. _

"_Oh James" Lily said with tears in her eyes once again. "This is amazing! I love it so much! Will you put it on for me?" she asked. James picked up the locket and secured it along her neck. When it was on she turned around to face him._

"_I love you" She said._

"_I love you too" James replied. Lily leaned in a kissed James. The kiss was slowly deepening. James ran his tounge across her lip asking entrance. She opened her mouth. Lily bit softly on James' lip and then they heard a little cough from Sirius. Lily pulled back with a blush but James just sat there grinning. _

"_Harry's turn!" Sirius said._

"_Why don't you open them for him Padfoot?" James suggested._

"_Sure" Sirius replied and James handed him a present._

"_From me and mummy" Sirius opened it. It was a teddy stag, dog, wolf , rat and a baby stag. Sirius laughed._

"_Look Harry it's the marauders in teddy form" Harry picked up the dog and started eating it's tail. They all laughed. _

"_Now from me" Sirius picked up his present to Harry . Inside was a mini broomstick._

"_We can find out if you're as good at flying as your uncle and daddy Harry." Sirius said to Harry._

"_It only flys about 3 feet off the ground" Sirius said "but I thought he'd like it" _

"_It's great Padfoot" James said, smiling._

"_Well lets try it out then" Sirius replied._

"_I- I don't know Sirius. I mean he's only a baby" Lily said looking worried._

"_Ah come on Lils, lighten up" Sirius said. James took the broom and brought it to the middle of the room._

"_I'll keep hold of him Lily , ok?" James brought Harry over and sat Harry on the broom. It started to hover. James held onto Harry's hands and flew him around the room.  
"Look he loves it! He's going to be on the gryffindor team just like us wont he Padfoot? Just you wait and see Lils, he'll be amazing"_

James told Harry lots of other stories about his childhood but then it was curfew and Harry had to get back to his common room.

"I'll see you later" Harry said to James.

"See you" James replied.

Harry made his way back to the common room without getting caught. Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire waiting for him. He told them all about what had happened.

**A/N- So? Did you like that chapter? I hope you did! Sorry for the long wait :( Next chapter will be up soon :) Please please please review!**

**Ciara X**


End file.
